


The flame alive in us

by AmyriustrixR0se



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brief Mention of Blood, But with good reason, Harry Hart Lives, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Romance, Worried Harry, im not good at tags, it's all in the summary peeps, no spoilers for The Golden Circle, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12759897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriustrixR0se/pseuds/AmyriustrixR0se
Summary: Harry missed something again. This time it could cost Eggsy his life.





	The flame alive in us

**Author's Note:**

> Heyya Kingsman fans!
> 
> So, this is my first Hartwin fic. Hopefully I've gotten the characters down right ;) I got inspired after watching The Golden Circle and rewatching the first film. This story contains no spoilers - it's just an AU.
> 
> Oh, I also haven't read many Eggsy/Harry fics on here so if any of this looks like something you've already read, I'm sorry.
> 
> Anyway, on with it! Enjoy!

 

Numbness spread across his gut and he collapsed. His body spasmed and the gun slipped from his grip, skidding across the floor. His chest ached and he watched the dangling lights of the ceiling as pain engulfed him. It threatened to pull him under.

He squinted – someone was shouting… shouting his name. He tried to sit up but only a strangled noise left him.

A familiar face appeared above him – Harry, failing to conceal his worry.

"Eggsy-"

"Roxy," he choked suddenly. "Where's Roxy? She a'right?" Last he had seen, she had attempted in taking down the target.

The man before him nodded and nodded firmly. "Yes, yes. She's alright. She got him. She got him. She's fine." He watched some of the tension in Eggsy's form lessen at that. Then he tried to appear indifferent to the younger's condition – the mindset of a Kingsman came first… especially with half the agents in the same area.

"Eggsy," he heard himself try again.

Despite his pain, the younger man's humor didn't falter. "S'alright, 'arry," he smiled, his lip splitting.

Harry's vision seemed to slow and turn black and white as he watched Eggsy pale.

His fingers weakly clutched at Harry's shirtfront. He shook violently and grunted as Harry put pressure on his midsection and thigh, attempting to stop the bleeding.

The older man tried to soothe him… and himself. "No, no. You're going to be alright. Mer-Merlin's called-" He was at a loss for all of this was his fault. "Shit."

Eggsy tried to reassure Harry.. despite his current state. "Don't worry 'bout me, Haz. Me ol' man woulda been proud- Savin' your asses again-"

But Harry firmly shook his head. "No, this is my fault. I missed something again and now it's cost you your-"

The younger man groaned more at Harry's words than at the harder pressure suddenly applied to his wounds. "Don't say that. I'm alright. I really am," he said as blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. "Little nick is all."

He still managed to smile. "Be good as new in no time." His chest hurt from his poor try at a laugh and he grimaced.

Harry couldn't understand his humor. Still his face betrayed his feeling of helplessness.

"Arthur," Merlin tried then. "Arthur, Medical has arrived."

He didn't budge. He watched Eggsy's brow crease with the intense pain. Soon, the boy's breathing quickened then evened out as he fell unconscious.

"Arthur, let Agent Galahad go."

_Arthur._

He wasn't supposed to be out in the field in the first place. The vacancy had come up as an issue when one of their agents fell ill. Had he not replaced , this wouldn't be happening. Eggsy would be alright. He'd be _alive._

Every ounce of him shouted not to but Harry felt himself nod vaguely. "Yes, yes, alright." He reluctantly sat back on his heels and watched Medical tend and eventually take Eggsy down to the loading dock to be flown immediately back to Headquarters. It took what was left within Harry not to follow.

Merlin rested a comforting hand on his shoulder. "He'll be alright."

Harry tensed under Merlin's touch. If Eggsy were to die-

No, he couldn't bear to think of it.

* * *

White walls.

Boring white walls.

There was only one thing a bit more entertaining than white walls and it was currently slumped over in a chair beside the bed.

"You look like shit," Eggsy croaked. His voice so dry as he hadn't used it in what felt like ages.

The older man suddenly sat up in the chair. He hadn't moved much for a while… ever since the younger was out of surgery. "Eggsy," he breathed. He took up the blond's hand. He took a moment to thank anything that was listening that Eggsy survived. He unconsciously pressed a small kiss to the boy's knuckle. "You've-" his own voice was scratchy too. But he prayed his relief came across. "You've been in a coma for five days."

Eggsy didn't make a remark at the kiss.

But he did attempt at another round of humor. "But I'm 'ere now, ain't I?" He tried to sit but Harry's hand on his shoulder quickly stopped him.

"No, no," he corrected. "Lie down. You're still healing."

The younger man settled back against the pillows and gave Harry a lopsided look, his mouth forming into his crooked smile. "Told ya it was nothin'. Little nick. Nothin' I can't handle."

Harry sighed heavily at that. To Eggsy, this was probably some grand feat – beating Death. But to him, it was… it was a reminder that his own mistakes nearly cost Eggsy his life.

Just as his previous mistake cost Eggsy's father's.

Harry wouldn't blame the boy if he never forgave him. "Eggsy," he started hesitantly.

The younger man groaned like a petulant child. "Oh, come now, not 'nother lecture. I won't do it again. I'm sorry- I'll never do somethin' so reckless, yeah?"

Goodness, the boy was spewing words he thought he'd want to hear. "Eggsy-" Harry continued with his tone.

He watched the man's form. He slightly frowned. _So, it wasn't a lecture_ , Eggsy thought. "Wha?" he asked then.

Harry gave a sigh then looked away.

"Nah, nah," Eggsy scolded. "You don' get to hide. What is it, bruv? What's wrong?" He studied the man and felt something foreign but familiar tug at his gut. "Nah, you ain't blamin' yourself for this shit, are ya?"

He held his breath.

Eggsy leaned back into the pillows. "Harry, you couldn't 'ave known-"

"Still," the man's voice was stoic – a sharp contrast to the emotion in his brown eyes. "It cannot be overlooked. My own mistake nearly cost you your life. If it weren't for the memory of your father looming over me, I wouldn't be so worked up over it."

Eggsy was quiet for a moment. "You've repaid my dad enough, 'arry," he said carefully. He shook his head to emphasize his words when the other looked at him. "Ya gotta stop actin' like I'm still a rookie." He gave a small chuckle and straightened up a bit. "I _know_ what I'm doin', bruv."

Harry's eyes remained firm.

The younger man could feel the scolding coming on.

"You know what you're doing to get yourself killed," he growled. "Eggsy, if anything- if your recklessness causes you to die, I could never-" He stopped talking.

Eggsy watched him in the moment he paused. "You could never wha'?"

His shoulders were tense and the man looked uncomfortable.

"'arry?"

He sighed and met Eggsy's blue eyes. "I could never go on alone," he admitted and his heart ached. His words grew painful and his throat threatened to close. He tried to backpedal. "W-well, I mean- surely I could but-"

Eggsy caught the end of Harry's tie. He felt the material between his fingers. "Kingsman ain't gonna get rid of me that easy," he said with a half-smile.

Harry's replied smile was pained.

Then the younger man looked beyond the tie and noted Harry's shirtfront was stained with dried blood and his clothes were wrinkled. "You really 'aven't left this place in a long while," he spoke with quiet awe and a bit of guilt.

Harry quietly watched him.

The younger man moved his hand and gripped the tie. Although his grip was weak, it didn't falter. He pulled the item forward and Harry leaned closer. His other hand found the back of the older man's neck.

Harry tried – with no avail – not to concentrate at how cold Eggsy's hand was – a reminder of how close the younger had been to death.

Eggsy winced at the stretch and Harry leaned over him. He realized Harry's face was inches from his. In a split second he felt far from confident, but then he grinned. "You, 'arry, think too much."

He scoffed defensively. "On the contrary, I merely-"

Eggsy cut off his words by pressing his lips to his. He held his ground even as Harry tensed for a brief moment. He opened his eyes a fraction and met the older man's darkened eyes. He smirked.

He moved his hands until his fingers gripped Harry's collar. The other needed no more of an invitation to climb over the blond. He was careful and cautious of the tubes that Eggsy had hooked up to him and the potential pain he could still be in. But the younger wasn't so cautious.

He arched his body up against Harry's, yearning for the contact he spent months and months craving. He was pleased that Harry responded with a slight grind of his hips against him. Eggsy moaned into his mouth. He shifted and hooked his arm around Harry's neck, pulling the man closer than he already was.

Harry grunted in reply and tried to keep his weight from crushing Eggsy.

But they never parted.

Eggsy smiled his crooked smile and relished in the feeling of Harry's lips on his, of Harry's hands holding him as if he were made of glass, of Harry's body hovering over his.

Taking those bullets hadn't been such a bad idea after all.

Merlin's voice soon filled their ears. "Eh, erm, don't take this the wrong way, lads," he started off. "I'm happy for you both. Really am. But, eh…" He shifted awkwardly from his seat back at HQ. "Eggsy's only just woken up. He's not in the greatest of shape yet-"

"Merlin, if you've got something to say, spit it out," Harry growled. This wasn't the time for the Scot to interrupt him.

"Just… you know, stick to hand-holding," he finally got out. He sounded embarrassed.

"Jesus fuck, Merlin," Eggsy smiled. "We ain't doin' much."

"Yes, well-"

Harry could feel a lecture coming on. "Merlin," he grumbled as he shifted his weight to avoid crushing Eggsy. "Fuck off."

The younger man laughed and removed Harry's glasses from the bridge of his nose. He kissed him again… and again.. and again.

Harry turned slightly away. "But we really should stop," he said once they parted.

A pout adorned his flushed face. "'arry," he complained.

"For once," he started with a bit of reluctance, "Merlin is right."

Faint static sounded from the glasses and soon followed by, "… I can still hear you…"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
